


Erisol mush

by SteamPoweredDork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, but not really, sollux POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamPoweredDork/pseuds/SteamPoweredDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know, to be honest.  It started off as a morning after fic, and now it's just pure fluff.  <br/>Could be considered humanstuck if you feel like it, as I didn't really use any sort of physical descriptions with either character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erisol mush

You wake to the soft glow of the sun streaming through the curtains.  You stretch, hearing your shoulders pop in a satisfying manner, and move to sit on the side of the bed, careful not to disturb your partner.

You glance over, making sure they’re still asleep.  Yup, dead to the world as usual.  You could swear he’d be able to sleep through an earthquake.  

It is nice to see him this peaceful though…  So very different from how he usually is, always glaring at the world with a judgemental gaze through those silly hipster glasses.  Does he even need those?  Probably not...

You shake your head to shake your thoughts back to where they were, and begin to get dressed.  You’ve got a few things planned for today, and musing about that asshole’s eyesight is not on the list.

You take one last glance towards the bed, then begin a slow shuffle down the stairs towards the kitchen.  You yawn obnoxiously, rubbing your eyes as you set up the coffee pot.  Then comes the hard part: waiting.  

As you set yourself down at the island that was never really used for more than that, you hear a sound coming from the stairs.  You glance over to find your partner has finally returned to the land of the living and has decided to join you in the kitchen.  

“Looks like somebody finally decided to wake up...” you comment with a touch of offhand humor.  A tired mumble of “Good morning to you, too” is all you receive in response.

As he finds himself listlessly standing in the doorway, you notice the coffee has finally finished brewing, and proceed to pour yourself a mug.

What you did not anticipate was a pair of arms slowly wrapping themselves around your waist as a soft weight settled itself between your shoulder blades.  You most certainly were not expecting said weight to begin nuzzling into your back in a rather comforting manner.

Above all, you didn’t expect to be reminded of the previous night’s activities until much later in the morning at the very least.  You set your mug down on the counter, and turn to face him as you pull him close, returning the hug.  You press your forehead against his, looking into his questioning eyes with a knowing glance, before closing your eyes and capturing his lips with your own.  He responds eagerly, opening his mouth enough to allow you to explore with your tongue.  He tastes of the ocean, but in a way that is just him.  It’s a taste you never could get enough of, and still can’t.

The kiss seems to last forever, and yet it ends too soon as he breaks away for air, resting his head on your chest.  You gently rest your chin in his hair and smile softly.

This.

This is something you could definitely get used to.

 

 


End file.
